Users are increasingly utilizing computing devices to obtain various types of information and perform various tasks. In many cases, performing a task involves a user navigating to an interface element associated with an application, opening the application, locating the option to perform the task, and then selecting that option. Such approaches can require many steps, which can be frustrating for a user when a user performs certain tasks repeatedly. Further, users are increasingly relying on portable computing devices such as smart phones and tablet computers, which typically have relatively small touch screens to be used for input. The elements displayed on such a device can be relatively small, such that having to make multiple selections to perform an action can be difficult. Further, additional actions on the display screen tend to cause more oil and debris to be deposited on the screen, which can decrease the quality of the user experience.